Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been in mobile devices. For example, recent technological advances have enabled mobile devices to carry out many, if not nearly all, of the computing capabilities desired by consumers. Modern mobile devices, such as mobile phones, can now be utilized to browse the Internet, run sophisticated applications, play games, music, and movies, capture audio, images, or videos, read books, communicate with others, store thousands of data files, and so much more. However, the ability of the modern mobile device to perform such numerous tasks does not come without a downside. As mobile device users carry out these tasks (e.g., surfing the Internet, running applications, playing games, reading books, chatting with other users, storing data files, etc.) on their mobile devices, they may notice that their devices gradually or suddenly become slower in responding to commands. Unfortunately, many of these users may not understand the cause of their mobile devices' gradual or sudden sluggish performance, limiting their ability to resolve these performance issues. As a result, these mobile device users may become frustrated with their devices, as well as any related service providers or device manufacturers.